


A Killer Among Us

by SarahPunk



Series: A Killer Among Us [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Organized Crime, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: A serial killer is on the lose in Seoul. Being the head homicide detective, Mingyu must track down a killer who has been on a spree for eleven months. His partner Jeonghan is bitter, for many reasons, and his sadistic tendencies cause friction between the two. Will Mingyu discover who is behind the murders before another person is killed? Or will the killer reveal themselves by accident?





	A Killer Among Us

Evidence was spread across the detective’s desk haphazardly. Trying to make sense of the latest murder had him perplexed, the M.O had changed to a more gruesome approach.

“I don’t know Mingyu, this looks like it could be a new series of murders.” Jeonghan said as he pinned up the new photos next to the old crime scene photos.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Mingyu shook his head as he walked up to the board with the pinned evidence. “Why is it that a killer, who we have been following for over a year now, suddenly changes their pattern of crime?” 

Jeonghan just shrugged in response, “Maybe it’s because they felt that they were being too careless, wanted to throw us off?”

“That’s too easy,” Mingyu scoffed, “This isn’t an amateur, this is a career criminal.”

“I guess we can go back through juvenile files and see if any have manifested into adult criminals. We can study files that have all of the makings of a killer. Animal killings, arson, abuse…” Jeonghan sat at his desk and began to look through files.

“That will take too long, I have a feeling something new will cross our desks in the next 24 hours.” Mingyu ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Looking up at the board of evidence Mingyu could only think one thing- stopping the killer before they hurt anyone else. The city had been living in terror the past eleven months, having lost over twenty people either found murdered or not found at all.

Mingyu had never had a case like this one. He was what the others called a “rookie”. A new person on the force who was young and wide eyed. He was recruited by the homicide division straight out of his military service, having helped the Army with top security missions involving the north. He developed a keen eye on trends, helping him stop attacks before they happened. All while sitting behind a desk, crunching numbers and hacking databases. He knew as well as everyone else he was not cut out for homicide, and it ate away at him.

Jeonghan, exempt from service due to a previously undiscovered heart condition, entered the police academy straight out of high school. He spent his ten years climbing up the ladder eventually making it to homicide. He was a bit sadistic, and this caught the attention of his superior officer. When it came time to promotion, Jeonghan was turned away for a new guy- a rookie. This made Jeonghan extremely mad, and it sent him into a closeted rage. He couldn’t stand that fact he would be under an inferior, especially someone who was hired into the department having spent no time on the force.

“I need to visit the site again.” Mingyu reached for his coat.

“Again?” Jeonghan quickly stood up, “You’ve been out there every day this week. There isn’t anything new, or else they would have called us.”

“There’s something about this specific murder that makes my senses tingle, I need to figure out why.” Mingyu threw his coat over his broad shoulders and reached for the door.

Just as Mingyu walked out his office door he was approached by a red faced Joshua.

“Detective!” Joshua ran up to Mingyu with a hand full of papers, “I have something you’ll want to see.”

Joshua reached out and handed Mingyu the file. As Mingyu opened the file a smile pressed his lips. “I knew something big was about to break.”

To Be Continued…..


End file.
